P & F The Science Fiction Television Show
by LooneyTunesFanatic1994
Summary: Phineas and Ferb try to create a science fiction television show, when suddenly they have a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

"What are we going to do today Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"We have done so much this summer that I am starting to run out of ideas. I wonder what it feels like to be on a science fiction show. That's it! We can make our own science fiction TV show! Now, what will it be about?" Phineas said.

"How about a combination of Space Adventure, Star Wars and Star Trek?"

"Ferb, you are a genius!"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Phineas said. "So, first things first, we need a cast of characters."

"I will be a character named Duke Highwalker." Ferb said.

"I will be Argtudeetoo." Phineas said.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"We are going to make our own science fiction television show." Phineas said.

"That sounds like fun."

"Who would you like to be?"

"Well let me think. I guess that I will be…." Isabella thought for about two minutes. "Lola Star"

"Good choice." Phineas said. Right then Buford and Baljeet came into the backyard.

"What are you doing dinner bell?" Buford asked Phineas.

"We are making our own science ficton television show. Would you like to join us?" Phineas asked.

"Sure. What about you?" Buford asked Baljeet.

"Fine with me. Hey, where is Perry?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know but the last time that I saw him was when I tried to give him a bath, but he vanished when I turned around." Phineas said.

"Maybe he is ablutophobic."

"What is that?"

"The fear of taking a bath."

"That is ironic because platypuses love water." Isabella said.

"Yes, yes it is." Phineas said. "Okay, back to the science fiction thing. We have not asked Buford or Baljeet what they wanted to be yet."

"Finally, I thought that we were going to be left out." Buford said.

"I would like to be a character named Ari Singh." Baljeet said.

"I would like to be a character named Jake Sunwalker." Buford said.

"Perry still has not returned yet. Where is he?" Phineas asked.

Perry the platypus is now at Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's building. Doofenshmirtz is in his chair thinking 0about the day before. "I can't believe this." He said confused. "How can I possibly have two nemesis. I can only have one."

Perry looks at him with complete confusion.

"There is you and some weird talking cat. It is weird because how can a cat talk fluent English. It just does not seem right." Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry starts to slightly laugh.

"Go ahead laugh all you want Perry the Platypus, I am just saying. Let me show you this video to prove my point."

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella are now thinking about how they are going to make the set.

"Here is my idea." Baljeet said. "I could be a chip."

"A chip?" Phineas asked with bewilderment.

"It is a ewock like thing but with a yellow horn and a dragon tail."

"Interesting."

"I would like to be a zombie." Buford said.

"A zombie? In a space movie?" Phineas asked.

"Just for something different. I would love to find out what the cross of the two would be like."

"I would like to be a space girl with pink hair, pink space suit and a pink sward." Isabella said.

"This should be a very interesting group of characters." Ferb said."I need to tell you guys who I will be. Let's see, I will be…

"a white skeleton." He finally said after thinking for two minutes.

"What?" Phineas asked, flabbergasted.

Just then, Gumball, Darwin and Anais Watterson showed up.

_Oh, no, not again. _Buford thought to himself.

"Ferb not to be rude, but why would a skeleton live in outer space?" Isabella asked.

"Just thought that it would be funny, since we already have a zombie in outer space." Ferb said.

"What are you talking about?" Gumball asked.

"We are making a television show about outer space. It is a combination of Space Adventure, Star Wars and Star Trek." Phineas said.

Will Daisy the Donkey be in there?" Anais asked.

"Who?"

"She is her stuffed donkey." Gumball said.

"You can dress up like her, but that will look a little bit funny in a show about outer space." Phineas said.

"I want Daisy to be in there!" Anais screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You should let her or else she will get worse than that." Gumball said.

"Worse?" Phineas whispered to Gumball.

"Yes, and you do not want to see her like that." Darwin said.

"Seriously! Where is Perry?" Phineas asked, concerned.

"He must be badly afraid of tubs." Isabella said.

"Who's Perry?" Gumball asked.

"He is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus." Baljeet said.

"Why would a platypus be scared of water? They always love water." Anais said, confused.

"I was thinking that too. But this was not his first time. His first time was when one of our sister's friends was over here to watch Perry, Perry rushed off." Phineas said.

"That is so unusual." Isabella said.

"Okay back to the drawing board." Phineas said.

Now, back at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's place, Dr. Doof was introducing his new inator to Perry the platypus. Before he could introduce the name of the inator his phone started to ring. The tone was Bedrock by Lloyd and Young Money.

Perry started to laugh at him. "What is with you today? You have been laughing at me all day." Dr. Doof said. He answered the phone and it was Gumball Watterson.

"Hello?" Dr. Doof asked.

While they were talking, Perry goes to look at all of Dr. Doof's inators. There was one in particular that he thought that was different. Different as in he has never seen it before. He starts to wonder what it was. It was the same one as the day before, but even though he has never seen it, he could not figure out what it was. Most of them were easy to figure out, but this was unusual.

After about thirty minutes of waiting Dr. Doof comes over to introduce the same inator as the day before.

After the explanation, Perry starts Dr. Doof from aiming it at his owners, friends, and their new friends. But soon Perry pauses and starts to stare at Dr. Doof.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

After five minutes he figures out why Perry was staring at him. "Do you think that it was the guy from yesterday?"

Perry the platypus nods .He takes a stone out of Dr. Doof's stone collection. He squints his eyes, looking at the self destruct button. He throws the stone at the inator, and hits the self destruct button. Perry leaves the building with his parachute, opens it up, then jumps and leaves. Right then the inator blows up in a million pieces. It then burns half of Dr. Doof's building and then Dr. Doof screams, "Curse you Perry the Platypus," while being covered in ashes from head to toe, discouraged.

Perry then shows up in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "Oh there you are Perry. Where have you been all day?" Phineas asked.

"Huh, he doesn't speak that is odd." Gumball said.

"Yeah, where are you from again?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, we have moved to a place called Shama Lama Ding Dong Island."

"Where is that?" Buford asked.

"I have no idea."

"You moved somewhere and you do not know where it is."

"Nope."

They all start to laugh at him, well almost. Everyone except for Darwin, Anais, and Perry.

"Okay, so, we have finished our television show, let's watch it." Phineas said.

"I agree. I would love to see how all of this turns out." Isabella said.

They then start the TV show. It started in a space ship leaving the Milky Way Galaxy. The Astronaut that was controlling the space ship was Duke Highwalker.

"Asteroid ahead crew, put on the emergency brakes and move the ship to the west." Duke said.

"It's broken should we use the emergency laser instead." Argtudeetoo said.

"Yes! Anything that will help us to get through this mess."

The emergency laser is in the front of the space ship. Lola aims it at the first asteroid. She has to be very precise because one miss and it is over. She presses the button that fires the laser and fires it. It hits it, but they can only be satisfied for so long.

"Oh, no, not another one." Duke said.

"Where is it?" Lola asked.

"Right in front of us!"

"It is too big to shoot. What should we do?" Duke asked.

"We could always try to go around it." Argtudeetoo said.

"How can we do that? It is too large." Jake said.

"Just an idea"

All of the sudden they started to see orange robots up ahead. "Code yellow! Code yellow!" Ari screamed.

"Don't you mean code orange?" Anais asked.

"Well it is just an alert for meeees."

"What does that mean?"

"It is the name of those orange things."

"What do they look like up close?"

"They are very thin, pencil shape, orange, the head of a beagle, a tail of a skunk, and arms and legs of a T-Rex."

"I have a fear of T-Rexes." Gumball said.

"You've met one?" Duke asked.

"Yes, one goes to Darwin, Anais, and my school."

"Interesting."

They then have to blast the asteroid five times to blast into a million pieces. They all sigh in relief, then come upon a strange land that they have never seen before.

"What the?" Duke asked, flabbergasted. "It is like a rainbow world. I say that because there is every single color that you can think of on that land."

"I totally agree." Ari said.

They then land on the strange land. There were creatures of all kinds here. Some were so weird looking that everyone was astounded. "This place looks so peaceful." Lola said.

"Yeah, but don't be so sure. Legend has it that if you stare at the rocks here, you will turn evil." Duke said.

"Yeah, like I will ever believe that." Ari said.

Everyone shook their heads and laughed in disbelief of the whole rock thing. "I will see about that." Jake said. "I will stare at one."

After staring for about three minutes he turns around and says, "See nothing happened." But then he goes over to Dark Night, the evil villain. He starts to say hi and becomes his minion.

"Told you." Duke said.

"Yeah, now we know something new." Ari said.

"How do we turn him back?" Darwin asked.

"We can't. We just have to hope that he turns back." Duke said.

"Well, that is great."

Just then they pause the video. They notice that Gumball is sitting closer to Isabella now. Apparently everyone from Elmore Junior High, the school that Gumball, Anais, and Darwin go to are watching television, similar to the day before, but live.

_Yes. _ Tobias thought to himself. _If Gumball likes what's her name than I can like Penny._

"How can this happen?" Penny asked.

"How can what happen?" Miss Simian asked.

"Gumball is sitting with another girl. This is the second time I have seen him with another girl."

"How do you know about the other one?" Tina asked.

"From something called the internet." Penny said, annoyed.

"Ooh, someone get some ice for that burn." Jamie said.

"Gumball's a playa." Tobias said.

"What's that?" Terri asked.

"Someone who hangs out with a lot of girls."

They then watch them again. Phineas tries to replay their television show. The preview of the Hunger games comes on instead. "This is too scary!" Anais cries.

"I have never seen her cry." Tina said after the class looks away from the screen.

Back to the others. "Turn it off, please. It is scaring us. I am not much of a crier, but still." Gumball said.

"Not a very much of a crier. Yeah, right. I have seen you cry a lot." Darwin said.

"I meant while watching Movies okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I have seen you cry once before while watching a movie." Anais told Gumball.

"When was that?" Gumball asked.

"We were watching the movie Marley and Me."

Everyone in Elmore Junior High laughed at him.

"What a baby." Tobias said.

"You can say that again." Tina said.

Phineas and Ferb start to play the movie again.

All of a sudden one of the meeees starts to chase them.

"Déjà vuish." Gumball said.

"Yeah, me too." Duke said.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked Duke.

"I feel like I have been chased by one of these guys before."

"Huh."

"Look it's a bwock."

"A what?"

"A bwock. They are good guys, but only if you give them some Buck Berries."

"What are those?"

"They are rainbow berries that can be found in the warmer areas of this place. I am not sure of where to go, but we will eventually find it."

After walking for about thirty minutes, it started to become warmer. "Ugh, I feel like I just walked into an oven." Gumball said.

"Maybe this is the area where those Buck Berries are." Duke said.

"I see some." Anais said as she put one in her mouth.

"Don't…"

Anais then turns into an ugly troll.

"It only works perfectly on meeees." Duke said.

"Something good for one minute ago." Anais said.

"Yeah. I would agree." Gumball said.

"Sorry, but I did not tell you in time." Duke told Anais.

"I guess that it was not your fault. There is not a sign about it." Anais said.

"Yeah, that is true.

"Here is a pail we can put a lot in there and take them with us. Maybe we can give some to the bwock that we saw and give the rest to some of the others."

"That is a pretty good idea, but then we would have thirty bwocks plus all of us. Wait a minute, if we have a large army and win against Dark Knight, we could get Jake back to the way that he was."

"Could you say that in English please?" Darwin said.

"We make friends with the bwocks. The way that we will do it is give them some berries."

"Got it."

They pause the video again. "Sorry I am always like that." Darwin said.

"He is right." Gumball said.

Everyone in Elmore started to laugh. "I can't believe that they just figured that out." Suzie said.

"That was a little bit rude." Penny said.

"Yeah you don't have to be like that. I know that Darwin is not very bright, but you do not need to insult him like that." Masami said.

"Who do you guys think is smarter, Gumball or Darwin?" Tobias said.

"Gumball." Everyone except for Tobias. He was the only one that said Darwin.

"Why Darwin?" Penny asked Tobias.

"He sometimes helps Gumball out of situations."

"Fine."

"Plus he made it into a genius institute."

"I heard that it was Anais that took that test."

"So Gumball is smarter."

"Yes.

Back in Danville they did not continue the video. "Why won't it continue?" Darwin asked.

"That was it. We gave up after that." Phineas said.

"Really?" Darwin cried.

"Yes. We do something, but we most likely will not do it again. The only thing that we did for a second time was we built a rollercoaster twice."

"I wish we were here to do that." Gumball said.

"Me too." Anais said.

Why don't we build something?"

"Sounds like fun, but we always do one thing per day." Phineas said.

"Please." Gumball begged.

"Okay fine."

"He got that puppy dog face from me." Anais said.

"I am older. How could I inherit something from you?"

"Sorry. I should have said it the other way around."

"Yeah."

"Who is that?" Phineas asked as Penny appears.

"That is penny. She goes to school with us." Gumballsaid.

"Nice to meet you." Baljeet said.

"Same here." Penny said.

"WHAT!" Tobias screamed. He accidentally karate chops his desk in half.

"TOBIAS! DETENTION NOW!" Miss Simian screamed at the top of her lungs

"Why?"

"FOR BREAKING A DESK IN HALF."

Then all of a sudden Gumball, Darwin, and Anais have returned back. "What happened here?" Anais asked, pointing at Tobias' desk.

"Tobias got angry about something and karate chopped the desk." Miss Simian said. "I had to send him to detention because of it."

"YOU WERE WATCHIN' US!" Gumball yelled.

"Yes." Tina said.

"Looked like you had a lot of fun." Penny said.

"Yeah. Phineas and Ferb are nice kids." Gumball said.


End file.
